Friday's Child
| date = 2267 | stardate = 3497.2 | episode = 2x03 | production = 6149-33 | airdate = | story = | teleplay = D.C. Fontana | written = | director = | novelization = Star Trek 3 by James Blish }} Summary References Characters Episode characters :Akaar • Leonard James Akaar • Pavel Chekov • Deem • Duur • Eleen • Grant • Bill Hadley • Keel • James T. Kirk • Kras • Ryan Leslie • Maab • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • unnamed Klingons Novelization characters :Akaar • Leonard James Akaar • Eleen • Frost • Keel • James T. Kirk • Maab • Leonard McCoy • Raal (Cerean) • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu Devil Starships and vehicles : ( ) • • Klingon scout ship Locations :Capella IV Altimara • Ceres • Earth • Lorigan Races and cultures :Capellan (aka Cerean) • Human • Klingon • Vulcan States and organizations :Ten Tribes of Capella • United Federation of Planets • Klingon Empire • Starfleet Other references :Sabbath • Harper's Weekly • robe • topaline • iron • gold • silver • wool • zakdir • phaser • communicator • sword • knife • boomerang • klugat • hawk • uniform • clothing • English • Old High Martian • Latin • Greek • fortran • calculus • Vegan language • makeen • sound bomb • bloodhound • pigeon • bow • arrow • throwing stick • starfish • ox • kligat • magnasite-nitron tablet • shale • signal booster • sympathetic vibration • teer • topaline Appendices Background * In the original version of the episode the Enterprise encounters an unidentified Klingon scout ship. In the 2007 remastered version of the episode a D7 class like vessel is added in its place. The comic "Against Their Nature" establishes a smaller D7-like scout vessel in operation in this era, this scout could be of this class. * In the novelization, the planet was Ceres rather than Capella IV. * There were no Klingons on Ceres in the novelization. * The novelization states that the locals were Human decendants. * states that the locals were very Human-like. Related stories * From the Depths (TOS novel) * The Peacekeeper (TOS comic) - In this Comic, Dr. McCoy reminds Captain Kirk on the events of this Episode in order to help him with a difficult decision, which might violate the Prime Directive. * (DS9 novel) - Admiral Akaar mentions what happened after "Friday's Child". Images akaarBaby.jpg|Baby Leonard James Akaar. fridays Child.jpg|Capellans. jtk Blish3.jpg|Kirk. uhuraBlish3.jpg|Uhura. spock Blish3.jpg|Spock. crew blish corgi.jpg|The crew. ent1701_Blish3a.jpg|''Enterprise''. ent1701blish3corgi.jpg|''Enterprise''. ent1701VHScoll.jpg|The . crewVHScoll1.jpg|The crew. crewVHScoll2.jpg|The crew. Timeline | after1 = Who Mourns for Adonais? | type2 = episode | series2 = TOS | format2 = epair | before2 = Journey to Babel | after2 = The Deadly Years | type3 = | series3 = anthology | name = Star Trek 3 | image = file:blish3.jpg | format3 = none | before3 = Mirror, Mirror | after3 = Amok Time | prevpocket = Chaotic Response | nextpocket = : First Strike | voyages1 = TOS | adbefore1 = | adafter1 = : First Strike }} External links * * category:tOS episodes category:tOS season 2